


Lone Wolves *Lemon Scenes*

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemons for the scenes from my fanfiction Lone Wolves. https://www.quotev.com/story/8468083/Lone-Wolves-Derek-Hale-LS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HeartSchool

I leaned in and so did Derek, our lips collided, it felt like fireworks, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Derek’s scruff tickles my neck as his

lips opened upon my neck, his hot breath making it very hard to contain my own inner wolf, but it was too late as my soon to be mate was

placing heated kisses there. I used my claws to rip off his shirt,  “Jace, are you sure cause once I start I won’t be able to stop” He said as I

pressed kisses on his neck. “Derek I want you, I want your knot, filling me with your pups” I said feeling my eyes glowing their purple color.

His eyes laid upon mine as he looked to  make sure I was not being false, my eyes were staying true as I placed my forehead upon his,

whining as his eyes flashed and his claws ripped off my shirt, I felt something new filling me, it felt like something was burning. “Derek

it’s hot make the burning  stop” I panted as he got my jeans off. “Derek, I am a virgin” I said as I felt another wave of hot flashing through

me. “God so hot, so wet for me huh Jace" Derek growled as he looked at my body, it was covered in sweat as his lips trail down my body

as I felt everything burning up. Derek ripped off my panties and his head went between my legs, I felt his rough tongue licking my core

circling my entrance, I whimpered in pleasure as his tongue enter me, I let out a loud moan. I gripped his hair between my fingers, I felt his

finger stretching me out. I growled in anticipation, soon I felt a coil like sensation building and I whined, “Cum for me Jace, Cum for me my

love”Derek growled and the coil snapped, I let out a pleasure filled moan. I felt Derek back away and he took off his pant, but fumbled with his

belt. “Derek I want this, I want you, My Wolf found it’s mate, you” I moaned as he got his pants off. We were both bare, He got on top of

me. “Are you sure you want this” He asked as he lined his length to my entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to 

mine. I felt some pressure then I felt it. He had pierced through my barrier. I screamed in pain, I felt my claws holding his shoulders,keeping

him in place. Our harsh breathing was the only thing I could hear.  Derek slowly bottomed out, He looked into my eyes, and I nodded. His lips

pressed against mine, he slowly began thrusting, the pain was slowly going away till pleasure filled me. His lips found my neck and I held his

hair in my fingers. His thrusts were getting a bit faster. His hands found my sides and began massaging my clit with his rough calloused thumb,

I moaned again in pleasure. His mouth wrapped itself on one of my nipples, I groaned as I felt the thrusts getting faster. The growing heat was

becoming an inferno. “Derek PLEASE” I begged him.The thrusts got to an inhuman speed, Derek flipped us so I was on top, my hands placed

themselves upon his chest as I bounced with determination, his hands guiding me as my core sank down upon his very slowly growing base,

everything was very hot and on fire as I just kept bouncing, I slowed down enough to start grinding as he continued to thrust into different

pockets inside me I moan as I  lower my neck close as he lifts himself enough for my legs to wrap around his waist, his long tongue begins to

lick up my neck making my body shutter in anticipation to become filled with Derek's essence, I was rubbing my chest upon his pecs as I was

tightened my grip upon his waist as he began to find a spot inside me that was making me cry out, "Derek please I want you, I want it so bad

nothing can make me feel this way" I growled as he went faster and faster inside me, his cock was beginning to twitch, causing my walls to

viciously contract around him with every deep thrust inside my wet walls. My arms wrapped around his neck as Derek's clawed hands held

my bouncing hips close to the almost fully grown knot,I was starting to feeling the coil tightening as he carefully moved my hair out of the

way  so he could get a full view of my left shoulder as my opening was upon his knot, ready to stretch me so he could fill me up with the 

possibility of pups, I could feel his fangs above my collarbone, his breathing was so loud as he kept thrusting to loosen my very opening

“Cum with me Jace, Cum” He said and the coil snapped, I moaned loudly as I came hard, he took this chance of my own distraction and

sank his fangs into my shoulder, that right there caused me to have another orgasm to occur during the orgasm I was already having, It was

a big double orgasm, my juices coated Derek's cock just enough to let his knot pop inside me and release his cum inside my core, I whined

felt some stretching and Derek howled as he came. I felt his seed surrounding my walls. The swelling got too much and I tried move, but

Derek’s fangs held me in place. He let go,licking the claim bite, it sealed shut. Derek had successfully knotted me.He held me onto his body

as my legs held his back up, his fangs let go of the mark he placed on my neck and began licking it to help it heal faster, my body was still

in sexual drive, "You alright Jace" Derek asked as my body was shuttering in pleasure, "Uh huh" I said as I looked into his beta blue eyes

smiling. I began to slowly grind on his still pulsating cock that was freshly knotted inside me, "Jace you minx" He growled as I made my eyes

glow, "Not a minx Derek Hale,just your every day average Alpha Werewolf that is sexually driven to become satisfied" I moaned as my walls

were slowly pulling Derek's essence to my cervix, "Just make me feel Derek" I mewled as I was getting close again, my fangs were upon his

right shoulder, he was holding my hips as I was grinding more and more, I felt my walls contracting against his pulsing length. He slowly

pulls down, causing some stretching and I mewled very fucking loud as he then goes forward, I felt more pleasure as he did this, soon

the coil built and it snapped, this time, I sank my fangs into his shoulder, he howled as he cums harder filling my core as we howl in all the

sexual desire we felt for once another. I felt it, my very cervix opening as it accepted my mate’s gift. Derek laid on his back, holding me close

on his chest, I just listened to his heart beat trying to calm itself as I purred in contentment as he rubbed my back, I was still shuttering but

a whole lot less. I was very comfortable. We stayed like this for about an hour, Derek’s cock softened and he pulled out of me. I fell on his

chest, Derek just smiled as he wrapped his arms around my body, “I don’t know if we made a pup, but I will love you for the rest of my life

Jace” He said as he placed a hand on my cheek. I just smiled as we stared one another in the eyes, "Just sleep Derek" I said getting softly

comfortable.

 

 


	2. Party Guessed

Derek pressed his lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lightly grazed my nipple with his claw, I moaned in pleasure as

he carried me to the bed. I took my jacket off as he tore his shirt off. I pressed my slightly swollen lips to his neck as he took my shirt off,

my bra along side it.  "Derek touch me please" I  growled making my eyes glow purple, "I am touching you" He said as his lips wrapped

around my other nipple, it was erected as my other nipple was. "No I need you to Touch me" I growled, He smiled as he got my jeans off.

My wolf purring with excitement, it has been so long, I am so sensitive, I need my mate now. I let out a growl as he takes my boy shorts

off. I feel his fingers lightly grazing my clit, his ghost kisses going down my body till he reaches me slit, "Derek" I moan as he lightly licks

my pussy. "Yes" I look down to see his tongue lapping at my clit. "I.." I can't even speak as his tongue thrusts itself into my tight core, one

of his hand on my round belly and the other holding my leg, keeping me still. I began feeling my coil in my lower belly tightening as his

tongue thrust itself into my core, my walls tightening, soon the coil becomes too tight and I scream as my orgasm breaks free. Derek's

tongue keeps lapping my juices as they leave me. I was breathing heavy, trying to calm my body from post orgasm. I look to see Derek

flipping us carefully, not wanting to hurt the baby. He positions his freed erection at my weeping core and gently guides it inside, I moan

as I allow his length to become wrapped around my wet walls. "You're so tight Jace, it's amazing" He says as I start carefully bouncing

up and down on his diamond hardened dick, his hands wrap around my hips, keeping my walls around his length, not able to escape the

situation I laid myself to. Soon I found myself on all fours as he plunges his length at a different angle inside me. I grip the mattress

below me,  holding on tight as Derek was sending us over the edge. He carefully bends so his chest was on my back, but his hips kept

pistoning into my core. I lift my head, my neck exposed, his lips lightly pressing against the claiming mark that had been placed there

many moons ago, those fangs lightly grazing the scar. "Derek please" I growled as he flipped me, he was on his feet, on his haunches

yet was still continuing to thrust into my bursted flower that he broke when we found one another to be mates. My legs on his legs,

held myself on his body. "I'm close Derek please" I begged him as I felt my orgasm closing in on itself. He looked at me with those

green eyes. "I'm close too Cum with me my beautiful mate Cum Jace" He growled as he placed his mouth on my claim bite, the coil

finally snapped and I let out a loud growl as he sank his fangs into the scar, I felt his warm seed burst inside me as I felt my juices

release themselves on my lovers hips. I almost collapsed on the bed, but Derek caught me, placing the blankets over us. 


	3. Motel California

I then pressed my lips to his, he kissed back with more pressure,  I rested my arms on his neck, "Derek make love to me" I said as I flashed my

eyes at him, his eyes flashed back at me. We continued kissing one another, his lips trailing down my neck, I felt him tear my shirt off along

with my bra, his lips grabbed my left nipple which lactated milk, he pulled on my right nipple,I let out a pleading moan as he laps it up, my

boobs were so full, I had to breastfeed our son, his  lips begin to trail down my body, soon reaching my jeans, he grabs the top of them and

makes me shed my underwear and pants. He looked at my wet, weeping cunt, he then licks a long slide up my slit, I groan in sexual

frustration, his fingers dive into my core, barely touching my Gspot, my mouth  was open as I let a silent growl out as his tongue begins

lapping at my clit. his fingers  going  in and out at a grueling pace, I feel my orgasm flooding my body, "DEREK" I scream only to feel his hand

cover my mouth. "Don't wanna wake the baby" He said making his eyes glow I happily submit, nodding he takes his hand from my mouth

and begins caressing my boobs again. Derek's tongue laps up the juices from my pussy, I begin purr in content,  he knew my body too damn

well, how to please me, how to comfort me, and how to make me orgasm in the quickest ways. He brings himself up so his lips found my lips

again, I could taste myself on him, "Lie on your back" I said making my eyes glow, he nods, I start kissing him, moving my head to his wounds

, I place kisses on them as I continue to trail down his body. I take his pants and boxers off to see his cock, standing up hard, the mushroom

tip leaking with precum, I then start from the base of his shaft, licking up to the tip, I then take his cock in my mouth, letting it slide into my

mouth as I feel the tip of it touching the back of my throat, a little bit of it going down my throat, he lets out a growl, I hum around his dick,

making him groan as I begin bobbing my head up and down on his shaft, I feel his hands on  my head, guiding me, which I allow, soon I

go faster, "Jace I'm about to cum" He said as I got faster,soon I begin feeling him pulse in my mouth, I tasted the saltiness of it hitting my

tongue. I swallow it, letting his cock out of my mouth, I see him panting, his cock still hard, I come to his face, pressing my lips to his, I bet he

could taste himself on his tongue. He opens his mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance, my losing to his, we got under the covers as

he smiles and lies me on my back. I feel him align himself to my core, then slowly sliding home, I gasp at his thickness, we haven't had sex

in about six and a half months so I was tight. He groaned as I pressed kisses on his jawline, "So damn tight" He said as I wrapped my

arms around his neck, he pressed his lips to mine as he began slowly thrusting, it was peaceful only hearing our hearts beating, the baby's

heart beating,and our skin slapping against one another, I felt him go a little bit faster but still at a nice steady rhythm. I felt his fangs going

to my claiming scar, I felt them soon pierce the skin, I let out a groan as he soon pulsated into my pussy, I felt his knot swell quickly then

locking us together, I groaned because the knot made me cum again, his fangs retreated from the bite, his tongue lapping at it, making it

seal shut, he laid his body on mine, his eyes boreing into mine, I just watched him as he caressed my face, I smiled at him, no one could

make me feel this loved, no one could take him from me, I still felt him filling me spurt after spurt with his cum.  "I love you" He said staring at

me with those emerald eyes, I smiled as I saw them shining from the moonlight, "As do I my love" I said smiling at him. He soon situated us,

so I was on top of him, I soon fell asleep like that.


End file.
